


Ativan

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [6]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn Cartoon 2019
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugging without malicious intent, F/M, Light Drugging, Older Man/Younger Woman, Our disaster boy was just worried about his woman being in pain, also non-penetrating sex, he worries about her a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Merry Christmas.Aftermath of Spectacle losing her virginity. Dr.Psycho is also trying to process his anxieties and feelings towards her..
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478





	Ativan

**Author's Note:**

> Also these two bang on the hour. Dang guys. Cool your jets. 
> 
> It’s impossible for Dr.Psycho to be with someone and not control them. 
> 
> Good thing Spectacle is into that. 
> 
> That’s probably fine and not harmful at all. 
> 
> This is fine. :/

She woke up in a bed that next morning. Dr.Psycho had moved them and had apparently given her some Ativan to numb the faint pain between her legs. She didn’t even remember taking it.

They were nestled and so cozy. Psycho was holding her close to his chest that was covered in a dense patch of dark hair. 

She smiled...cuddling closer to him under all the blankets. A special world just for them. 

She edged up and softly kissed his lips. His lips formed into a curved smile. 

“Merry Christmas, Kitten.”he said so softly. 

“Any pain?” He asked reaching down to her mound pressing it. 

She whimpered. 

“Ativan must be wearing off. You were super lit after the mind control wore off, by the way.” He said gently sliding his head into her cleavage. 

“Was I....I mean...was it..” she whimpered curling her legs inward. Cradling her ego-maniac lover. 

“Baby...That was the tightest little snatch I’ve ever put my dick in...If you weren’t in pain I’d be nailing you right now. “ he said kissing her gently. 

“...I love you....” she murmured..kissing back desperately. 

“I love you too, Kitten.” He said closing his eyes as he started to move his hips to thrust his morning errection into her breasts. 

“I’ve never had this much sex in my life. God you get me so worked up, Baby...Those legs..these tits, that ass, that pussy...everything about you drives me wild. Oh God...” he started going faster. “ Oh...sometimes I wanna push you down infront if everyone and fuck you right there. Show em all how horny we are for each other. See the look on Ivy and Harley’s faces as you take my dick in that tender little hairless peach..” he breathed into her ear. He was always really amorous in the morning. And dramatic.

“I want you to take me in front of them. I wanna suck your dick infront of them. Oh Daddy, I’d want you anywhere...” she groaned out grabbing his dick and his eyes went wide and he smiled as she stroked him. 

“Oh GOD SPECTACLE!! I LOVE YOU!!!!” He screamed out as he came on her face. 

He smiled and threw off the covers sweaty and panting. Spectacle whimpered...trying to get to her climax on her own. She came and whimpered out. “Nnng...Daddy..” she laid there and looked at him. 

He smiled. “Come on..let’s get a shower before Kiteman gets here and ruins the mood..” he said walking to her side of the bed and scooping her in his arms. Carrying her. 

“Ugh..Kiteman..” she said

...

He took an odd pride in caring for her. She was his prize, his ultimate treasure that he wanted to maintain and keep shiny. She deserved it. She had done everything he’d told her so far. His girl was obedient. He wanted it to stay that way. He knew that once a stimulus was introduced...a dog would salivate and respond the way that was positively reenforced. 

He thought to himself as he lathered his lover’s back. He gently kissed her ear when he got close enough.

The way he touched her...those hands. Those skilled, Doctor’s hands..it was electric! She would do anything to keep him touching her. The way his goatee felt on her skin...the feeling of his voice vibrating throughout her body. No one made her feel the way he did. 

They dressed and packed. She giggled a little at the small red stain on the rug. 

“Fuck, yeah.” She said before walking out the door. 

...

She was still drowsy from the drugs he had given her. He saw her yawn and put a travel pillow on his lap and patted it. 

She laid her head down and blushed when he pet her temple. Soothing her into sleep. She needed rest. She had...been through a lot of emotional stuff in the past 48 hours. He held her hand and kept a hand on her side. 

“My girl..” he grinned. 

He had gagged Kiteman but he was still muffling out the same sentence. 

...

They arrived back at Harley’s lair. A dead mall. 

Spectacle hovered in and squealed as she hugged Harley. 

“Merry Christmas, Everyone!!!” Spectacle said happily. 

“Hi boss. I missed you!” She said moving to stand on two feet. 

“..Aw, That’s sweet, Specs but I know you were probably getting dicked the entire time you were gone. It’s okay.” She said patting her henchwoman’s back. 

“Well not the entire time. We did sleep. And eat and get lit on Ativan and pot brownies.” She said twirling her hair a little. 

“Oh damn...Did he uh....well you know...take that V card?”  
Ivy asked. 

“I’m right here, Ivy. I can hear you. And what we did and what was lost in that cabin is our business.” Dr.Psycho said quite fervently. 

“Well...I’m still a little jet-lagged. I think I’ll go lay down. “ Spectacle said, yawning. 

“You go ahead Kitten.” Dr.Psycho said giving her the keys to the store he had fashioned into a living space for himself. “I’ll be up soon.” 

She knealt down to kiss his cheek and smiled. He had a dopey lovestuck look on his face when he watched her hover away. 

“Old boy I dare say you’re quite smitten”. Clay face said crossing his arms. 

“...She told me she loved me.....” he said softly. 

“WHAT?!” Everyone exclaimed. 

“Yeah....and I told her I loved her back.” He put his hand to the cheek she kissed. 

“Are you...capable of loving a woman?” Ivy asked. 

“Course I am...it’s just most women don’t deserve it. But her...She’s smart, she’s fun she...isn’t afraid to be a depraved kinky little-“ he stopped when he saw Ivy’s face. 

“The point is...she likes me a lot...and I like her...a lot. I wanna do the guy thing and protect her...keep her safe and....away from ......everyone. Wait. No no no. I did that with Giganta and that was a MASSIVE mistake.”

“Nice pun.” Harley said. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

She was...tired. She really didn’t have time to process all that happened to her. Emotionally...it was a lot. 

She held her groin and laid on Psycho’s bed. Smelling the pillows...they smelled just like him. She smiled and let out a whimper before drifting off hearing his voice in her mind. 

Telling her he loved her, that she didn’t need to worry about anything. That he was gonna take care of her from now on. She also heard him say you might feel a little sting...but she felt nothing....odd. 

She felt her body being moved, her clothing sliding off piece by piece. She felt her leg being moved up and a hand touching her sensitive privates. Immediately stopping when she cried out. 

She also felt light movements and then soft comfort. 

She heard his voice again. Comforting...saying everything is going to be alright. That Daddy’s got her. 

She smiled and curled up her body falling into a deep sleep. 

Psycho put the cap back on the Levonorgestrel injection he had just given her and threw it away. Levonorgestrel was the hormone that the morning after pill was made from. He didn’t want any surprises. He also hated wearing condoms. This was a better alternative. He’d get her some birth control soon. 

He put a hot water bottle in between her legs before he tucked her in as well.

He decided to go do some research on Gentleman Ghost. He wanted to know everything about the man that hurt his girl so very deeply. And try to think of a way to hurt him. Deeply.


End file.
